Zanramon
|occupations = Former Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic (dictator) |team = Triceraton Republic |home = Triceraton Homeworld |height = about 260 cm |hair color = None |eye color = White |age = No Age |first appearance = Turtles in Space - Part 3: The Big House |last appearance = Worlds Collide, Part 3 |voiced by = Stuart Zagnit}} Zanramon was the dictatorial Triceraton Prime Leader and an enemy of the Ninja Turtles and Professor Honeycutt. Biography In the 2003 series, Zanramon was likewise the ruling dictator of the Triceraton Republic seeking the Teleportal device to use against the Federation. His troops managed to capture the Fugitoid and the Ninja Turtles. In the 2003 TV series, when Professor Honeycutt was brought to him, he offers the robot full civil rights and privileges of a Triceraton citizen, but eventually resorts to forcing Honeycutt to build his teleporter lest he execute the Turtles. However, the eventually Turtles survive both the Triceraton prison and the gladiatorial arena with the aid of Traximus, and take the prime leader hostage. Zanramon was taken hostage, long enough for the Turtles to shanghai his personal space cruiser to make their getaway. When the Turtles and the Fugitoid were cornered by both the Federation and the Republic, they were pulled out by a timely teleportation, courtesy of the Utroms. In the 2003 animated series Zanramon remained in office despite his defeat. Eventually, after the escape of the Turtles and Honeycutt back to Earth the Triceratons managed to trace the Fugitoid to Earth months later. Zanramon orders a full-scale invasion on the planet and invaded it in hopes of capturing him under the all-consuming ambition to get the Teleportal into his hands. The Triceraton takeover was swift, and Zanramon was not afraid, to take the whole Earth hostage, and addressed the leaders of the world to bring the Triceratons the Fugitoid or the Earth is destroyed - also revealing Donatello to the entire world (though this thankfully has no lasting effects on the Turtles' secrecy). Humanity ultimately loses the battle with the Triceratons, when even the Justice Force and nuclear weapons can't turn the tide. The Turtles return, rescue Donatello, and once again steal Zanramon's cruiser, to his rage. When Donatello was captured and brought before Zanramon for questioning, he was unable to convince the Triceraton leader that the Fugitoid was not on Earth (at least at the time of the Triceraton invasion), until he convinced him to scan for his positronic energy signature. However nothing was found, convincing him to break off the invasion. Unfortunately, just as the Triceratons pulled out, Professor Honeycutt returned to Earth to surrender himself to the Triceratons, and once again Zanramon sent his forces down to Earth to capture the Fugitoid. To Mozar, his military commander's disgust, Zanramon exhibits increasing amounts of ruthlessness. When the Fugitoid released a virus that stopped the Federation ships cold, Zanramon ordered his ships to open fire on his helpless enemies and even abandoned a squadron of his own scouts. His ruthlessness eventually riled Mozar, when Traximus and his rebels arrived and Zanramon in his obsession and arrogance finally went so far that he threw the last principles of his honor overboard and ordered an attack on fellow Triceratons, Commander Mozar refused to carry out that order and allowed Traximus's Triceraton rebellion to overthrow Zanramon. Zanramon is immediately dethroned by Traximus' army and was last seen locked in a cell opposite of his arch-enemy former Federation leader General Blanque, where the two despite Traximus' hopes, that they may finally learn to appreciate the value of peace, stubbornly continued their war - albeit now on a more face-to-face level. Whether the two adversaries ever come to their senses, remains unclear. Personality Zanramon is a dishonorable, arrogant, cowardly and ruthless Triceraton who only cares about his own power. A selfish creature, Zanramon will not hesitate to sacrifice his own men in order to protect himself. He also has a short temper, being easily angered if things don't go his way, and at times shows an almost childish petulance such as when he rages at Donatello because the Turtles stole his personal shuttle. He expects total obedience but hypocritically shows no sense of loyalty to anyone else. Gallery 31.-Turtles-in-Space-Part-Five.-Triceraton-Wars-Черепашки-в-космосе.-Войны-Трицератонов-1.jpg PRIMEL4.jpg Appearances *Turtles in Space - Part 3: The Big House *Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena *Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Triceratons Category:Aliens Category:Alien rulers